


[Podfic] well-behaved women seldom make history

by hopelesse



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of Raven's fic "well-behaved women seldom make history."Five times Margaret Houlihan was really proud of herself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] well-behaved women seldom make history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [well-behaved women seldom make history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931537) by [raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/raven). 



> Thanks to Raven for her open podfic policy and for writing a story that was so _Margaret_ that after reading it, I couldn't do anything but pull out my mic.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 10 min
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/mashwellbehavedwomen)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Raven
  * **Reader:** Hopelesse
  * **Podfic skin:** Azdaema




End file.
